koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Tenshin Ranman☆Tenka Musou
Tenshin Ranman☆Tenka Musou (天真爛漫☆天下無双), roughly translated as "Unrivaled Innocence", is a Samurai Warriors character duet. It debuted at the Hotel de Sengoku Musou in Shinjiku ~Akechi no Shou~ live event before being compiled into the Vocal Best 2 set. The duet is performed by Hikaru Midorikawa and Jun Shikano who respectively voice Mitsuhide Akechi and Gracia in the series. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition, Arrangement: ARCHIBOLD :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :ガ:「わらわも出立なのじゃ！」 :光:「なんですって？！」 :ガ: 勇気凛々 :天真爛漫☆天下無双 :ガ: お供をつかまつる :光:「待ちなさい！」 :天真爛漫☆天下無双 :ガ: わらわ 共に行きまする 止まりませぬ！ :光:「いやはや…」 :ガ:「わらわも強いのじゃ～」 :ガ:「ほむ！」 :ガ: そうじゃ 箱入りじゅなくて飛び入りで行け！なのじゃ！ :光:「あなたには危険すぎます！」 :ガ: いいえ 父上の役に立ちまする 出陣なのじゃ！ :光: Um いいえ 堪(こら)えなさい 愛おしき我が娘 我が道は険しきゆえに :ガ: いろはにほへど :天真爛漫☆天衣無縫 :ガ: 冒険したい頃 :光:「たとえそうだとしても…」 :天真爛漫☆天衣無縫 :ガ: 愛編む姫 行きまする 止まりませぬ！ :光:「やれやれ…」 :光:「目指すは、泰平の天下。」 :ガ: ほむ！ほむ！今日も絶好調 だから最高調 モテモテで :光:「い、今…なんと！？」 :ガ: 魔性 身につけて魅感させましょう 殿方を :光: Um それは許しません 美しき我が宝球(たから)守り抜く 必ず父が :ガ: 興味津々 :天真爛漫☆天下無双 :ガ: 奇妙なお年頃 :光:「父の言うこと聞きなさい！」 :天真爛漫☆天下無双 :ガ: 空気なんか読めませぬ :ガ: 止まりませぬ！ :ガ: 父上、 わらわは天下の色んな景色を見とうござりまする :光: ああ、 だが今は乱世ゆえ、心配しているのです。 :光: 待っていなさい。 私が泰平の世を作るまで。 :ガ: ほむ！ :ガ: 今朝は絶妙なからり晴天で ヤッタなのじゃ！ :光:「ああ、空が真っ青ですね。」 :ガ: 今日も父上と同じ空の下 嬉しゅうござる :光: Um 強き意志を見せる 勇ましき我が娘 誇らしくそっと思う :ガ: 勇気凛々 :天真爛漫☆天下無双 :ガ: お供をつかまつる :光:「では、ついてきなさい。」 :天真爛漫☆天下無双 :ガ: わらわ 共に行きまする :天真爛漫☆天衣無縫 :ガ: 心も日本晴れ :光:「戦なき地平へ！」 :天真爛漫☆天衣無縫 :ガ: 父上 お供をつかまつる :日本晴れ :日本晴れ :日本晴れ :光:「旅は続く。」 |-|Romaji= :G: "warewa mo shuttatsu nanojya!" :M: "nadesutte?!" :G: yuuki rinrin :tenshin ranman☆tenka musou :G: otomo wo tsukamatsuru :M: "machinasai!" :tenshin ranman☆tenka musou :G: warawa tomo ni yukimasuru tomarimasenu! :M: "iyahaya..." :G: "warawa mo tsuyoi nojya!" :G: "homu!" :G: soujya hakoiri jyanakute tobi-iride yuke! nanojya! :M: "anata ni wa kikensugimasu!" :G: iie chichiue no yaku ni tachimasuru shutsujin nanojya! :M: Um iie koraenasai itoshiki wa ga musume wa ga michi wa kewashiki yue ni :G: iroha ni hohedo :tenshin ranman☆teni muhou :G: boukenshitai koro :M: "tatoe souda toshitemo..." :tenshin ranman☆teni muhou :G: ai amu hime yukimasuru tomarimasenu! :M: "yareyare..." :M: "mezasu wa, taihei no tenka." :G: homu! homu! kyou mo zekkouchou dakara saikouchou motemote de :M: "i, ima... nanto?!" :G: mashou mi ni tsukete miwakusasemashou tonogata wo :M: Um sore wa yurushimasen utsukushiki wa ga takara mamori-nuku kanarazu chichi ga :G: kyoumi shinshin :tenshin ranman☆tenka musou :G: kimyouna otoshigoro :M: "chichi no iukoto kikinasai!" :tenshin ranman☆tenka musou :G: kuuki nanka yomemasenu :G: tomarimasenu! :G: chichue, warawa wa tenka no ironna kesshiki wo mitougozarimasuru :M: aa, daga ima wa ranse yue, shinpaishiteirunodesu. :M: matteinasai. watashi ga taihei no yo wo tsukuru made. :G: homu! :G: kesa wa zetsumyouna karari seiten de yatta nanojya! :M: "aa, sora ga massaodesune." :G: kyou mo chichiue to onaji sora no shita urushuugozaru :M: Um tsuyoki ishi wo miseru isamashiki wa ga musume hokorashiku sotto omou :G: yuuki rinrin :tenshin ranman☆tenka musou :G: otomo wo tsukamatsuru :M: "dewa, tsuitekinasai." :tenshin ranman☆tenka musou :G: warawa tomo ni ikimasuru :tenshin ranman☆teni muhou :G: kyou mo nihonbare :M: "ikusanaki chihei he!" :tenshin ranman☆teni muhou :G: chichue otomo wo tsukamatsuru :nihonbare :nihonbare :nihonbare :M: "tabi wa tsuzuku." |-|English Translation= :G: "I'm heading out too!" :M: "What did you say?!" :G: I'm bursting with courage :Peerless☆innocence :G: I'm coming with you :M: "Hold it right there!" :Peerless☆innocence :G: I'm going too. You can't stop me! :M: "Oh good..." :G: "I'm strong too!" :G: "Homu!" :G: Yeah, I don't want to be cooped up. I want to be wild and free! :M: "It's too dangerous for you!" :G: No, Father. I'll be useful to you. Let's start the advance! :M: Um No, contain yourself, my lovely daughter, for my path is a terrible one. :G: But it's as easy as reciting my ABCs :Flawless☆innocence :G: I want to go on an adventure :M: "Even if you say that..." :Flawless☆innocence :G: A lady in love is on the move. You can't stop her! :M: "Good grief..." :M: "Our goal is a land of peace." :G: Homu! Homu! I'm in top shape today. So I'll do my best to turn those heads my way :M: "W-What... was that just now?!" :G: I'll seduce those lords out there with my bewitching charms! :M: Um I won't permit that, my beautiful treasure. Father swears to protect you from them. :G: That makes me ever so curious :Unrivaled☆naiveté :G: It's strange to hear you sound your age :M: "Listen to your father!" :Unrivaled☆naiveté :G: You can't read between the lines :G: I won't be stopped! :G: Father, I want to see so many places in this world. :M: I know, but there's a war going on now. I'd be worried for you. :M: Please be patient. Wait until I create a land of peace. :G: Homu! :G: This morning has the most delightful sunny weather. This is great! :M: "Yes, the sky is a pretty blue." :G: I'm so happy to see this same sight with you, Father. :M: Um I can see your strong will shining through, my courageous daughter. You make me so proud. :G: I'm filled with courage :Matchless☆innocence :G: I'll follow you :M: "Then, come with me." :Matchless☆innocence :G: I'll go with you :Flawless☆naiveté :G: Today's another lovely day :M: "Onwards, to a land without war!" :Flawless☆naiveté :G: I'm going with Father :What a beautiful day :What a beautiful day :What a beautiful day :M: "The journey continues." External Links *Official YouTube preview Category: Songs